Weapons In Disguise: Lorana Carters
by Arilay Oktober Skies
Summary: Lorana Carter was created in a testing facility where she grew 15 years in a 5 year span while being tested on and trained as weapons for S.H.I.E.L.D's own purposes. But what happenes when her and the only family she has left get seperated when the facilty undergoes a giant explosion? Will Lorana ever see her sister again or will she forget her past for a better life?
1. Injections and Explosions

Lorana stared out the window in her tiny room. All she could think about lately was leaving the facility; going out into the world working as a famous agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. like her parents were. She sighed; knowing that if any of that was going to happen, she needed to continue doing whatever the scientists asked her to do. All of the experimentation, the mysterious injections they pumped into her daily, and all of the daily training. Lorana sighed and swung her feet around and placed them on the ground below her bed. She waited a moment after looking at the clock on the wall, watching as the mnute hand clicked making it 9:30am. As if on cue a man in a white lab coat came walking into her room; holding a metal tray with 4 hypodermic needles with different colored liquids in them on the tray. "I can see we're doing more then yesterday, hmmm Nigal?" The man smiled and set the tray on her bed side table.  
"Yes, Lorana, but only a couple." He joked. Lorana smiled holding out her arm for him. "It's just a few mixtures we'd like to try on you..." He said tieing above her elbo and sliding the needle into her arm slowly. Lorana shot him a glare while he wasn't paying attention. She hated that answer, she wanted to know what they actually were.  
"What about Shilo? Are you giving the same ones to her too?" Nigal waited a moment to answer while he pulled the empty needle out and got the next one.  
"No. She displays different specialities in her then you do. You see, all we're trying to do is bring out the best in both of you girls." He diverted his gaze from Lorana's arm to look a her fac as he fiished injecting th liquid. "We don't want you two ending up like all the others, do we?" Lorana deverted her eyes away from Nigal and sighed.  
"No Nigal. We don't." Lorana said defeated. Nigal Smiled.  
"Ok, now these two I'm gonna need to do in different places. One is gonna go in your shoulder, and the other is going into your thigh." Lorana glared at him and pulled her long auburn hair to the right. "You're the best out of you two, ya know? Shilo gives us a really hard time."  
"I didn't think so..." Lorana said sighing. She tried not to pay attention to this one. It's not that it hurt her to get injections in her neck, although it did hurt worse then anywhere else and, but this liquid he was injecting into her burned as it enterd her body. Lorana bit down and gritted her teeth after Nigal stood up with the empty needle. She could feel the liquid starting to slowly flow through her entire body causing her to have a burning censation throughout her body. Nigal pulled out his clipboard staring at Lorana intesly, writing down her reations to the injection. Lorana released her bitewhen the burning sensation finally stopped and opend her eyes to look at Nigal; who was still wiriting. "That one hurt a bit..." She said gingerly touching th small hole in her shoulder. She let her hair go and pulled th top of her pants down on her right hip, waiting for Nigal to inject the next liquid.  
"Oh, by the way, I'll need to take a vile of blood when I'm finished with this last injection" Lorana sighed, she knew he was going to do this to her. _'At least it's not as bad as that last injection' _she thought happily.

When Nigal was finally finished he grabbed two pieces of paper from his clipboard and handed them to Lorana and then made his way out of her room and down the hall towards Shilo's. Lorana folded the papers together and threw the paper down to change her pajama top. She pulled a sports bra on over her A cup breasts and while glancing at the clock that read 10:47am; she pulled her auburn hair back into a pony tail and then jogged out of her room and to the indoor gym. Lorana opened the paper and begn to read it over. The paper Nigal had handed her was today's traing schedual which had 20 different exercises in it that she had to as many times as possible until 2pm when she would record how many times she did each exercise. Lorana and Shilo used to have to do the same exercses in the same order everyday untill 2 years ago when they turned 3; lately they were given different scheduals everyday, and never the same schedual you got before. When Lorana got into the 1,500sq ft gym she went over to the matts that were stacked up against the wall and set her schedual down and began to do warm up stretches. Lorana loved streatching rightafter her injections it helped her loosen up and relax before busting her ass training. Lorana shook out her body and began her routeen. By her 86th time runing thrugh her schedual her sister Shilo came skulking into the gym, wearing the same outfit as Lorana. She immedeatly plopped herself down on the mats against the wall. "Hey Shi!" Loana said jogging to the water fountain next to Shilo. "What kind of nasty-ness did they pump into you today? They gave me 4 different colors! Not to mention one burned like crazy throughout my entire body! Can you belive that!?..." She looked at Shilo for a moment but Shilo didn't look like she wanted to talk. She just kept starring at her feet. Lorana frowned, tears comming to her eyes. Lorana set her hand down on Shilo's shoulder gave her a huge hug. Shilo smiled a little, startled. "It'll be ok Shi-Shi! Just wait and..." But Lorana was cut off by a giant eplosion that sent Loana and Shilo flying off in opposite dirrections. Loana felt like she was in a dream as she flew through the air, she finally felt free and then when she suddenly came crashing back down outside of the facility; somewhere she hadn't willingly been to since she was first created; she began to get sad again. Neither Lorana; or from what Lorana could tell; Shilo wanted to do anything they used to do with Cody after he died especiall be outside i the facility's yard. Lorana tried to get up but she felt so tired, and she was begging to drift off, and as she did Lorana couldn't help but wonder what happened to her sister; Shilo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*L*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for checking out the first chapter! Please Read and Review I'd like to know your opinions!  
~Arilay Skies


	2. In The Darkness, there is light

Lorana opened her eyes; a panic rising in her when darkness was all that she saw. She held her hand directly in front of her face but couldn't even see it. She wasn't tie down; which surprised her seeing these circumstances, but she was laying down. It was soft which led Lorana to believe it was a bed. _'Where in the world am I?'_ Lorana thought as she sat up and felt for the edge of the bed. She touched the edge with her finger tips and swung her legs around setting them down slowly to help her judge the distance of the ground, only it wasn't as far as what she imagined. She began stretching out all of her muscles, feeling stiff all over. Lorana focused hard just like she was taught, her eyes closed concentrating for a moment trying to get her eyes to dilate so that she could see in the dark. Lorana slowly opened her eyes back up and smiled. 'Well, at least all of those experiments did something useful' She thought as she searched the large room for a door out. The first door she came to was a small bathroom. She sighed and continued her way along following a small hallway which eventually led her to another closed door, but it was only a closet. _'I have to be getting close to a door out'_ She thought dropping to the floor and creeping along the floor slowly until she came to yet another closed door. Se reached up from the ground and slowly pulled it open. Lorana smiled finding a large hallway that went two different ways. _'Lights off again? What is this place?' _she wondered closing her eyes and clearing her thoughts; listening for a sign on which way to go. She could just barely make out the sounds of rustling coming from the left of the hallway so she opened her eyes and dashed down the hall, staying low to the ground.

Lorana made her way through another 2 doors and following numerous hallways. The hallway Lorana was currently creeping through ended and at the end, a large door stood in front of her. Lorana began to reach for the doorknob, feeling unsure of it as she studied the edges of the door. Just before she reached the doorknob she began to feel heat radiating from the doorknob. She snapped her attention from the door itself to look at the doorknob. Nothing looked like it was giving off heat but she could definitely feel it. Lorana stood up, a smirk on her face as she slammed her body into the door. The door burst open; hanging on it's hinges, the doorway falling apart. Lorana dropped to the floor without a sound hoping no one heard her and quickly crept through the doorway happy to see a dim glow several yards ahead of her. She continued her way through the hall, the light growing the closer she got. Lorana could hear voices coming from around the corner of the wall. She gasped when she saw a man standing with a folder in his hands, speaking angrily to someone Lorana couldn't see. The room was across the hall and down so she could only see a sliver of the inside of the room able to hear perfectly what they were saying.  
"I don't care what they were doing. We need her!" He looked angry and from the sound of the other voices; he wasn't getting his way. "I know the risks are high but S.H.I.E.L.D can't take anymore of this! She was created to help..." Lorana froze, the words racing around inside her head." They're_ talking about me! They have to be talking about me...unless..." _She began running towards him at full speed screaming "This is S.H.I.E.L.D?!... Do you have Shilo?!" Nick Fury turned to face her.  
"Ah, Ms. Carter. it's nice to formally meet you. You're right on time." Nick fury ignored her, upsetting Lorana.  
"Do you, have Shilo?" Lorana asked again angrily. Nick sighed, frowning.  
"No, you were the only one we found alive." Tears began falling from Lorana's eyes uncontroably, she hadn't cried since her brother died and now she was all alone.  
"This is an outage!? Fury how could you do this? It's against all policies!" One of the  
"Look at her! she's not even capable to handle herself let alone Schdmit!" Nick Fury chuckled.  
"Nonsense She's fine! How would you feel in her position?" The council member looked at Lorana for a moment.  
"Fine. You have one week." Fury smiled and turned off the screens that he had been talking to.  
"One week's all I need" He replied to the empty screens.

"Alone! I'm all alone! No one's left! It's just me now!" Lorana cried hysterically causing Nick Fury to frown. He set a hand on her shoulder.  
"You're not all alone Ms. Carter. You're an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D now, you have everyone's support here, we're all family here. Everything will be alright" Lorana began to calm down, taking deep breaths through her mouth and slowly exhaling them through her nose trying not to hyperventilate. Lorana looked at him; this was all she ever wanted, but not like this, not without Shilo. She thought about it for a moment and wiped her eyes clear looking at Fury.  
"Let's do this...Why did you bring me hear?" Lorana replied with a straight face. Fury handed Lorana the file he had been holding. She flipped it open and began reading the pages. There was a lot of information on Johann Schmidt. From what Lorana could tell it as everything that they knew about Schdmit. It also contained reports of bombings all over America and other misfortunes. Underneath the reports were photographs of the man Lorana assumed was Schmidt, talking to a man who's face she couldn't make out. Below that photo were others with the same two men meeting; Schdmit and a man who's face she couldn't see.  
"So what's this guys plan?" She said double checking all of the papers in the file, but when she could find any she handed the file back to Fury.  
"We don't know yet. That's why we need you." Lorana nodded and followed Nick out of the room, the lights now on. He was leading her in the opposite direction of where she had come from earlier. She followed Nick Fury to a room that had nothing more in it then a few cabinets and a chair in the middle of the room.  
"Please Ms. Carter; have a seat. We can't have a teenager walking around here." Fury turned to leave the lab and shortly after a man with 4 needles; 3 of the same color and one that was completely different, on a Shot Fury a dirty look and growled when the man tried sticking a needle in her arm.  
"We're just finishing what was already stated Ms. Carter" Lorana didn't fight him but her angry gaze was fixed to the man.

After Fury's man was finished injecting Lorana she felt tired and began to drift off in the chair. 6 hours later she woke up in the chair feeling even more tired then when she had fallen asleep. '6:30?' she thought looking at the clock. She grabbed her head in pain which was pounding with a headache. Her entire body ached and she couldn't find the strength to stand up, so Lorana closed her eyes and tried to focus her thoughts on something other then the pain. She focused on how her dreams were finally coming true. She was finally going to be an agent of shield, just like her mother and keep up the family tradition.  
"We'll have to come back in another hour; she's still out cold." Lorana opened her eyes to see who the feminine voice belonged to. "Scratch that; she's awake" Lorana closed her eyes again. "Are you alright Ms. Carter?" Lorana shook her head 'no' slowly  
"I hurt...everywhere" The women frowned  
"Can you walk?" Lorana shrugged.  
"Maybe...I can...try" Lorana pulled herself up and out of the chair, but her legs couldn't keep her weight up.  
"It's ok Ms. Carter; I'll help you get back to your room." The women said placing Lorana's arm around her neck and holding keeping her back straight with her arm; holding her up. Lorana grunted with each unwanted step pain shooting through her body.

Once the women helped Lorana get to her room the women helped her lay down in her bed too. "Who are you?" Lorana asked.  
"My name's Natasha" the women said as she walked out of the room. Lorana nodded closing her eyes and falling asleep once more, but she couldn't stop from having horrible nightmares about her sister dieing which continued to wake her up. When Lorana could finally keep herself awake she forced herself out of bed. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and set them on the ground while she stretched out her body before she finally stood up, yet for some reason she felt taller. When she looked down she could no longer see straight to her feet but instead she was looking at a larger version of her breasts. Lorana screamed and ran to the open bathroom door inside of her room, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. her mouth fell open when she looked at herself. Even though she was only 5 years old, she looked like she was in her late 20's early 30's and was surprised to find how much like her grandmother she looked at this age. Natasha came rushing into her room. "Is everything alright Ms. Carter?" Lorana smiled and nodded her head.  
"yeah just fine...I just wasn't expecting to wake up a day later, 15 years older." Natasha laughed.  
"Actually it's been 3 days" She paused for a moment while Lorana nodded her head.  
"Oh...I see" Her stomach growled loudly and Black Widow laughed "Come on, I'll show you where to get some food"

After her 4th plate was finished Natasha walked back in with Nick Fury who was holding a folder in his hands. "I have a file for you. You're going to need to start training if you want to get a handle on those powers of yours." Lorana stared at him, dumbfounded.  
"powers?" she asked cluelessly. "What powers?"  
"You've got a lot of work to do Ms. Carter" He said nodding to the folder and throwing it onto the table as he walked away.  
"And I'm going to help you" Natasha said. "You're basically going to be my partner now. I'll show you to the training room when you're done..." Lorana blushed.  
"It's ok, I'm good to go now" She said jumping up and grabbing the file "Let's get to work!" Together they walked to the training grounds to get Lorana's powers under control

Lorana was flipping through her files that Nick fury gave her. They were all of the records that she had been filing out for the facility all those years. Some of the pages were medical records of her birth, others were graphs of how she was progressing with her training, and with the injections. then there were pages of complete explanations of what they had been injecting her with all these years. Lorana began reading through every page. According to the files Lorana had, she could shift her looks to appear like any person. Plus they had crossed adamantium into her genetics so that her bones, teeth, hair and nails were practically indestructible. Lorana was amazed at everything she was reading. She couldn't believe that all of the tests they did to her were so incredible. "Hello Captain. How are you doing today?" Natasha said to Steve while they walked past him; only Lorana didn't hear Natasha speaking and ran herself straight into him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*L*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! Make sure to review it and let me know what you think so far!  
~ Arilay Skies


End file.
